Names
by illmatchtheminrenown
Summary: A short Janto fic, set in Day Four of Children of Earth and based off the moment when Ianto holds Jack as he wakes up. What happens when the pair are left alone in the moments following? Can be read as part of my "Every Day" universe or on its own.


Gwen had dashed after a frantic Clem to try to explain things to the terrified, damaged old man. With Rhys also otherwise occupied, only Jack and Ianto remained in the cold central section of the warehouse. A slight pressure on his shoulder suddenly reminded the captain that he was still being securely held in the besuited arms of his young…partner? Friend? Boyfriend? He suppressed an eye-roll at the realization that, in the midst of the world ending (_again_), they managed to be confused about what to call their relationship. Ianto offered him a hand to help him to his feet, which he gladly took, wincing as his body protested from contact with the floor.

"Thanks," he said, not quite letting go of Ianto's hand.

"Always." Jack frowned at the younger man's choice of words.

"Ianto, why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Hold me, when I, uh, when I die?"

Ianto's posture stiffened slightly, the concern in his blue-gray eyes retreating behind caution. The truth, he decided, was the best approach.

"It's darkness, isn't it, before you come back?"

"Yeah. A darkness you could lose yourself in." Jack's voice took on that dark, meditative, mournful tone it always did whenever he mentioned his deaths. Seeing this, Ianto had to resist the desperate urge to cross the space between them, bury his head in that coat that smelled and felt like home, and just hold him again. But he held back, at least until he could finish explaining.

"Exactly. I guess… I dunno, it's silly, I suppose…" He trailed off, suddenly a little self-conscious, not to mention worried about Jack would think.

"Ianto, what?"

"I guess I just want to be there, okay? When you wake up, I guess I thought it would help if the first thing that was there was someone you…know, familiar arms, and saying your name. To make sure you didn't lose yourself in the darkness." Ianto couldn't meet Jack's eyes, not sure if he'd said the right thing or if Jack would tell him he was being ridiculous. Then a slightly callused hand tilted his chin up, and a pair of bright, ever so slightly misty blue eyes gazed at him.

"It does help." Jack couldn't help smiling. "Jones, Ianto Jones, you never cease to amaze me, how you always know exactly the right thing to do or say." Ianto grinned, relieved, as he rubbed his thumb over a spot of dirt on his lover's cheek.

"I'll always call your name," he murmured. "I promise." Suddenly, Jack pulled back, a strange look on his face.

"Then say it."

"What?"

"My name. Call me by my name." And before Ianto could ask any more questions, his eyes widened as Jack pronounced a handful of unfamiliar syllables, sounds with a strange sort of poetry to them.

"Jack…Was that…?" Jack nodded, his eyes never leaving Ianto's.

"Go on, then. Say it."

"Are you sure?" With a smile, Jack nodded again.

"Yeah, go on. Let's hear what those beautiful Welsh vowels will make of that, hm?" he teased lightly, lacing his fingers through the other man's.

Then Ianto spoke. Gently touching Jack's face, he softly repeated the syllables Jack had just taught him, speaking each sound as if it was the most precious thing in the universe. Jack closed his eyes just as Ianto spoke his name again- the first voice in countless years that had called him that- then pressed their lips together. In that moment, as Ianto's hands threaded through his hair and his coat partially enfolded them both, Jack realized that it didn't matter what label they put to their relationship.

Ianto was the man who called his name. And that was more than enough.

_**Just a little request fulfilled for a friend on Tumblr, thought I'd share it with you all! For those who've read my "Every Day" series, you can certainly think of this as part of that universe (I suppose it'd be kind of a prequel). For those who haven't, well, just consider this a tiny Day Four fic :) Enjoy!**_

_**~C**_


End file.
